earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralone Frostweaver.
=Summary= Ralone Frostweaver is a twenty-four year old human male. He is a mage of the Kirin Tor, and serves as both an instructor, and the occasional renegade magi hunter. Ralone was born to another mage of the Kirin Tor, Saelin Hahsren (Mother), and a Paladin of the Silver Hand, Christopher Raelar. Ralone was born 'Ralone Raelar', but his name was unofficially changed. Ralone was born and raised to the age of Twelve in the Town of Brill, now taken over by the Forsaken. After an encounter with a deadly warlock, and the death of his father, Ralone and his mother fled South to the Kingdom of Stormwind, managing to escape Lorderon not long before the Plague of Undeath would overtake Lorderon. For the next eleven years, Ralone and his mother would journey about the Lands of Stormwind, before separating ways. Ralone would eventually become the Magi Trainer of the Conjurer's Court. Physical Description Ralone is 5'8, and 165 pounds. Rather thin, Ralone may be slightly stronger than many magi naturally, but any heavy lifting he does, relies mostly on magic. Ralone has darkened brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. Magic's Arrival At the age of twelve, Ralone had not shown any true evidence he would be a mage. Though his mother suspected he had magical prowess, Ralone never actually had more than a couple of smaller incidents before the day of his Father's death. Bursting through the door and interrupting an evening meal, a man in darkened robes emerged, a demon at his side, and attacked the small family. Christopher Raelar, weakened by a serious illness, was unable to fully use his powers of the Holy Light, and was defeated, and in the end of the encounter, killed. Ralone's mother, Saelin, jumped into battle, managed to defeat the demon and weaken the warlock's power, before she was ultimatly defeated and nearly killed herself. Watching as the Warlock burned his mother Alive, Ralone ran at the warlock with a simple dagger, but was tripped and soon caught by the neck by the mysterious invader. Choking and witnessing his mother's death, a power unlike any he had ever felt began to rise up inside Ralone. Frost energies entertwined with his veins, and spread to the warlocks arm, freezing it to the extend the warlock was forced to release Ralone, and fall to a knee, screaming from the pain. Ralone reclaimed his dagger, and drove it through the warlock's chest, killing him. After a brief discussion with his mother, Ralone went to go get help, unaware his father was truely dead. Ralone and his mother left a week later, traveling south to the Human Kingdom of Stormwind. The reason of this attack was never revealed. Betrayal Fourteen now, Ralone and his mother led a simple life in the fields of Westfall two years later. Living in a small house and surviving as farmhands, or off of the currency given to Saelin Raelar from her jobs in the Kirin Tor. Ralone had begun his apprenticeship of magic under his mother, and studied in his offtime. A visitor would soon come to knock on the door, an Uncle Scyier, his mother's Brother-in-law. Excited by the new arrival, Ralone was overjoyed. Looking to Scyier's right, Ralone would see his Cousin, Caialan, only six years of age. Told to go off and play, Caialan and Ralone strode down a path, until hearing a woman's scream. Racing back to the house, Ralone found no one there. Managing to track his mother's kidnapper, Ralone found them leading to a cave. Caialan was now lost behind, unable to keep up with his older cousin. Quickly dispatching a bandit, Ralone ran into the cave, to see his Uncle Scyier battleing with his weakened mother, who would be knocked unconscious seconds after Ralone's arrival. After a fierce battle, Ralone narrowly managed to drive Scyier, whom was weakened himself, off. His mother had yet again survived. Fleeing from their old life as farmhands, and from an enemy they now knew too well as a betrayer of his own kin, Ralone and his mother left for Elwynn, taking on the new name 'Frostweaver' in memory of the title Saelin has given Ralone to cheer him up after his father's death. Ralone often speculated his betrayer uncle hired the former warlock to kill his father, but the motives were never revealed. Elwynn Forest For the next two years, Ralone studied as a scribe's apprentice in Elwynn. Now closer to Stormwind, and thus having more contact with the Kirin Tor, Saelin, now Frostweaver, took on more jobs involving the magical training of apprentices. One night, however, a friendly neighbor came over in a panic, his brother's wife having been killed by thugs and two black robed individuals. Not three minutes, later, thugs arrived on the property, at the head, two magi women, and a dark robed form belonging to Scyier. Saelin raced outside to face them, and managed to for a few moments, before erecting a magical barrier around the entrance of the home. Racing downstairs, Ralone aided his mother in her abjuration magics. But it did not hold, and eventually, having little else to contribute, Saelin teleported outside the barrier, and erupted in an arcanic explosion, herself loosing consciousness, but also killing all but the two main figures. Drawing back their hoods, Ralone indeed saw Scyier, and his mother's sister, Cyciallia, as they launched a final blow against the shield, causing it to fall. When all things seemed lost, a thrum of a shortbow was heard, before Cyciallia fell, dead. Ralone used the distraction to launch a bolt of arcane at Scyier, who was also hit by a second arrow. Still, he managed to escape. Looking up, Ralone saw the form of his neighbor, a shortbow in his arms, in the window of the second floor. Two days later, Ralone and his mother began the process of moving to Lakeshire, Redridge. Trapped in the dream A full seven years later, Ralone found himself moving from Lakeshire, to Stormwind City, his mother heading for Ironforge. Upon his arrival to his new home, Ralone detected other presences, one weak, the other growing. Heading into the next room, Ralone saw his traitor uncle, Scyier, standing over the now sixteen year old form of his cousin, Caialan. Scyier turned, casted an incantation, before Ralone fell to the ground, forced into a sleep. Ralone awoke to his perfect paradise, nothing found wrong. His wife, children, his mother and father, his cousin Caialan, now children of his own as well, gathered about a beautiful feast, everyone laughing and sharing the wonderous family moment, A knock came at the door, and Ralone went to answer it. The neighbor in Elwynn, Ralone recognized. Howard. Quickly using his persuasive abilities, Howard freed Ralone from the dream, before his spirit faded, and Ralone was forced to slay the false image of his father to leave the dream. The scene shifted, and Ralone went about his mental prison, realizing their were other barriers leading off to a main building, along with the fact his mother and cousin were trapped as well. Freeing them both eventually, the barriers fell, and all three converged to the final building on the main part of the mental prison. Inside, a brutal battle ensued against Scyier, and the three prisoners. After nearly being defeated, the three won, and escaped the prison. Again Conscious, Ralone looked to his right, and could not find the corpse of his traitor uncle. He had escaped once again. The next day, Ralone entered the ranks of the Conjurer's Court. The traitor's demise Eventually, Ralone would be overtaken by Scyier's presence, a full six months after Ralone joined the Conjurer's Court. Saved by his Cousin and the current Captain of the Guard, Barolyna Smith, Ralone was freed, and the, now undead form of Scyier, killed earlier by Caialan, was finally gone from Ralone's life, or so he thought. Little did he know, Scyier had crafted a powerfully enchanted trinket to sustain his ethereal form until he found a new host body, Scyier would return in a new form roughly one year after his defeat at the hands of Guard Captain (former) Barolyna Smith, and Caialan Shadowsun. Recent events Ralone is currently the Magi Trainer of the Conjurer's Court. His family includes a young novice priest, his adopted sister, Sairah, his mother, Saelin, and his cousin, Caialan, now a paladin of the Silver Hand. He has, however, begun to show signs of mental stress and conflicts, becoming moody, increasingly argumentative, and irrational. He also has an adopted daughter, Gatalia Izmari. Ralone lives in Dun Morough, with a second home in Elwynn Forest. He has recently been promoted to the High Council of the Conjurers Court. Personality Ralone is relativly kind, though at first glance he might not appear to be. He is obsessed with answers to magical questions, and having further knowledge. He would prefur to have 'knowledge' over 'power', if given the choice. He will state his opinions to the highest of authorities, and if commanded to do something, will argue against it if he does not agree, or perhaps even not follow the command. Ralone is 'Good-Chaotic' centered, though recently, and will likely continue to slide down a darker path. Skills and fighting talents. Ralone is a Hydromancer, able to manipulate water in all it's forms, and in some organisms, plants and himself specifically. Ralone has adept knowledge of the arcane, but has no skill whatsoever in the magic school of fire. He is a trained Scribe, and has training in Alchemy and can identify most herbs. Ralone is adept in swordsmanship. Category:Characters